Holding Down The Fort
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: With Batman in Arkham City, Robin and Nightwing are left to hold down the fort at Wayne Manor. But when the manor is infiltrated by looting TYGER guards, the pair realize just what a task they have. A short piece based off of the Nightwing challenge maps.


Tim Drake was startled to hear someone actually enter the house that evening. He could have sworn that Alfred had said he wouldn't be back until very late, and Barbara was traveling, so it definitely wasn't her. When he had agreed to protect Wayne Manor, he hadn't figured that anyone would _actually_ try and break in...there weren't many criminals left on the street these days, and even fewer who were actually stupid enough to try and rob the home of Gotham's resident playboy. Closing his laptop carefully and grabbing his prized weapon from under the bed, he sneaked down the hallway and onto the banister, watching as the figure in question wandered around the fountain in the foyer. The moment he was just below him, he leaped down, ready to floor him with a sharp kick to the face...

And was instantly grabbed by the ankle and tossed across the room.

"Agh!" he groaned, struggling to his feet as his opponent laughed cheerfully. Upon closer inspection, Tim rolled his eyes and retracted the weapon, crossing his arms instead. "Dick, what the hell are you doing here? I'm trying to work."

"Are you? You're not in costume," Nightwing argued, pointing at Tim's relaxed outfit choice. The current Robin glared back at him, gesturing right back.

"Neither are you!"

"Yeah, but I'm not 'working.' I just came over to visit, see if you and Alfred are getting lonely without Bruce around."

"Alfred went to an event, and I'm watching the house. Thanks for dropping by," Tim replied sarcastically, pointing back at the door. Dick turned in the opposite direction, heading off to the kitchen and ignoring his young friend's attempt to get him to leave.

"I'm pretty hungry," he called over his shoulder. "Mind if I grab something?"

"A little," Tim grumbled, hurrying after him and sighing as he watched his long-time friend root through the fridge and complain about the lack of sweet things. Dick eventually settled for an entire container of sorbet, grabbed a spoon from the nearby drawer, and sat contentedly atop the kitchen island. "You know that stuff is imported, right?" the younger boy added, watching with a mixture of jealousy and annoyance.

"Huh," Dick replied, licking the spoon a little for emphasis. "That explains it. It's _so_ good." With all his chatting, Tim almost didn't hear the door open again, slowly this time, but an ever-so-slight creak gave it away. He tensed instantly, this time certain that the visitor was unfamiliar, and moved out of the kitchen doorway, looking desperately up as his still-talking older friend.

"Shut up, Dick," he hissed urgently, moving stealthily around the island and grabbing hold of his arm. Nightwing blinked, caught a little off-guard by the boy's sudden change in attitude.

"...Rude, much? I swear, Timmy-"

"_Seriously. _Shut up." As if to prove his point, he yanked Dick off of the island, pulling him into hiding and listening intently. "You hear that?" The older vigilante frowned, listening as multiple sets of footsteps sounded in the foyer.

"I think it's empty."

"Good. Spread out. We take what we can and get out before morning, understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

The two boys listened as the voices continued to sound out, before Nightwing motioned at the opposite door.

"Come on, follow me," he whispered, skulking over. "Upstairs, now."

Robin remained impatient in the doorway to his room as his friend patrolled the upper floor. He was just following orders, but he didn't like knowing that there was _something _in the house he had promised to guard.

"Alright," Nightwing announced, returning from the other end of the hall and crouching at the young boy's side. "They're TYGER guards. Looks like they're trying to grab what they can while Bruce is in Arkham. We're not gonna let them do that, right?" Tim nodded curtly, grabbing his weapon from behind the wall and leaning on it.

"'Course not. Where are they?"

"From what I saw, they split up into two groups. Some of 'em are in the main hall, the rest are in the armory." Dick frowned, glancing back as he heard a faint clattering downstairs. His companion stood sharply, already ready to launch an attack, but was instantly grabbed by the shoulder. "Not yet, Tim. We need a plan."

"A _plan_?" Robin echoed impatiently, glaring up at him before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess. You want to...split up, or something?" Nightwing shook his head firmly, leading the boy down towards the stairs.

"There's nowhere to hide in the armory, so we'll have to take them head on. Over in the main hall, we can use _stealth_, you know? If we can make it easier and keep the damage down, it's probably better." Tim nodded slowly, peering over the edge of the railing to see a group of armed guards patrolling the foyer.

"...True," he murmured, glancing up again. "Do you need anything? I'm sure there's something I can-" Nightwing flashed him a cool smile, holding up his signature escrima sticks before pocketing them again and earning a raised eyebrow from Robin. "...Do you _always _carry those things around?"

"When I can," he replied, climbing up onto the railing and winking before surveying the room. The intruders hadn't seemed to notice either of them just feet above, luckily. "I'll meet you on the other side. Don't get noticed," he warned before grappling up to the cords on the ceiling. Robin groaned a little, sheathing his weapon before following suit. The TYGER guards remained silent below them, still unaware. The two vigilantes crept along above them, silently plotting between themselves. It would only be a matter of time.


End file.
